Nowadays, a multi-functional two-in-one ultrabook is increasingly favored by consumers. As a main peripheral input accessory of an ultrabook, an active capacitive pen attracts gradual attentions of a market. At present, a market of active capacitive products also shows a contending and booming scene, in which contenders are all doing their best to produce products with distinctive functions among which pen body attitude detecting is an outstanding one.
For an ordinary active capacitive pen, a signal is transmitted at a pen point, and a number of detecting electrodes in horizontal and vertical directions are distributed on a touch plane; therefore, the detecting electrodes may be used to detect the signal transmitted from the pen point. Since the signal transmitted from the pen point attenuates during transmission, the shorter a distance between a detecting electrode and the pen point is, the stronger a signal detected by the detecting electrode is, and with an increase in the distance, the signal attenuates gradually. According to this law, a coordinate of the pen point on a screen may be calculated both in the horizontal and vertical directions. Through the above processes, a two-dimensional coordinate of a position of the pen point on the touch plane may be calculated, but an angle between a pen and the screen cannot be learned; however, when people writes, the pen tends to be tilted.
At present, a technical solution of pen body attitude detecting adopts two transmitting electrodes to transmit signals simultaneously, and a tilt angle and a horizontal angle of a pen body with respect to a touch plane are calculated at a touch detecting apparatus side according to a relative position. However, this solution needs two transmitting electrodes, which results in greater power consumption.